


Scent

by Tirainy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time writing Smut, M/M, NSFW, Sonadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirainy/pseuds/Tirainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow had never smelled something so...alluring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

Shadow had been somewhere between the land of dreams and the land of the awake when his nose caught a whiff of a scent that he had never smelled before.

The dark agent sniffed slightly, dark eye-ridges slowly rising as his nose was filled with the new aroma—a rich and inviting aroma.

Shadow frowned as he opened his eyes fully, looking around the room, expecting to find something that wasn't there before—something new that would explain the unfamiliar scent. However, there was nothing new and everything was in its correct place—even his blue-furred lover was still sleeping beside him, so the explanation that Sonic might be trying to prepare some new exotic dish for breakfast in the kitchen was out of the window too.

Shadow sat up, still sniffing and turning his head around as he tried to pinpoint the source of the scent.

Which seemed to be Sonic himself for some reason.

The dark agent frowned as he leaned closer to the sleeping hedgehog, deeply inhaling through his nose to ensure that the source was really Sonic - but he lurched back in alarm as getting a bigger whiff of the the scent caused a totally unexpected wave of arousal to shoot straight to his groin.

"What the hell—?!" Shadow immediately covered his nose, not sure what think of his body's reaction to the scent—such an _alluring_ scent that made him want to kiss Sonic senseless and then—

Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing his his mind back on the right track before it could end up in the gutter completely. He needed to sort out important things first. For example: Why was Sonic even smelling like this? The blue hero definitely hadn't smelled like this when they had gone to bed yesterday. Of course, Sonic might had gotten up in the middle of the night and sprayed himself with a fragrance but why would Sonic do that in the first place when he knew that his dark lover hated all kinds of perfumes?

The dark agent dared to let his nose catch a glimpse of the smell again, hoping to figure out what on Mobius the scent was. He was prepared to jump straight out of the bed if the scent provoked any unwanted responses from his body again as he definitely did **_not_** want to end up molesting Sonic in his sleep.

The scent was strong now—even stronger than a minute ago. When Shadow focused enough he could smell that it was actually petrichor—Sonic's natural scent—but this time it was mixed with _something_ that Shadow just couldn't name, it gave Sonic's scent a sweet but at the same time a spicy edge—this _somethin_ _g_ was awakening a primal desire within Shadow—a desire to _claim_ Sonic in all ways possible.

Shadow gulped heavily as he covered his muzzle with his hand again, trying not to think of how _hot_ his body suddenly felt.

The dark hedgehog continued to look at his peacefully sleeping lover, pondering what he should do. He really didn't want to wake up Sonic but it was likely that the hero himself would know the reason for this sudden change in his scent.

"Faker, wake up." Shadow shook the blue hero lightly. And just a moment later, Sonic opened his eyes, the green orbs, which immediately shifted to look at Shadow, having somehow glassy look to them.

"Huh? Shad...? What's the matter?"

"Why the hell do you smell like this?" Shadow asked, still covering his muzzle.

"Smell...?" Sonic furrowed his eye-ridges in confusion, his not-yet fully awake mind taking a moment to process what was just said to it. Once it did, the blue hero sniffed the air, green eyes widening in surprise. However, then Sonic turned to look at Shadow and the green orbs widened even more—but this time, it was in a **_pure_ ** horror.

And then the blue hero disappeared into the bathroom so fast that Shadow didn't even have the time to blink.

The dark hedgehog furrowed his eye-ridges in confusion at Sonic's abrupt departure, the confusion changing into pure puzzlement when he heard the unmistakable sound of door being locked, which was definitely unusual as Sonic had never locked himself in the bathroom before.

Shadow frowned as he got up from the bed and then made his way over to the bathroom door on which he then knocked softly. "Everything alright...?"

"Um—yeah! Just—It seems my heat hit a little bit early!" Sonic's voice was muffled by the door, but Shadow could still tell Sonic was panicking—which definitely wasn't something you would see often.

_Heat...?_ Shadow searched his brain for an explanation of Sonic's strange behavior regarding this 'heat'. He remembered one time when Rouge had asked him to not go to the Club Rouge for two weeks as she mentioned something about wanting 'to have a calm heat'. However, he honestly had no idea what the 'heat' was even supposed to be. He knew that it was some special period of time for Mobians as he sometime over-heard people talking about it, but he had never bothered to look the term up.

"...Do you need something?" Shadow asked, feeling little anxious about not knowing what he was supposed to do.

But Shadow was absolutely sure that the soft 'You' that he heard right after was purely his imagination.

"...No. Just—Well...Can you leave me alone for a minute, please?" Sonic asked and even though Shadow wished to do anything but that, he still agreed.

"Sure. Just call in case you need anything."

"Thanks..." Sonic mumbled and then fell silent, Shadow taking it as his cue to leave.

The dark agent made his way downstairs and then took his cell-phone from the kitchen-counter where he had left it the previous day. He scrolled through his list of contacts for Rouge's number, dialing it without another thought.

It took ten rings until Rouge picked it up.

_"Okay, hon, for what reason is my beauty sleep being interrupted?"_ Rouge asked, her tone sensual as always, but the ebony warrior could hear the hidden tiredness in it.

However, because there were more pressing matters than Rouge's need of sleep, Shadow didn't comment it and cut straight to what he needed to know. "What the hell is a 'heat'?"

Rouge didn't respond immediately, but when she did her tone was one of pure disbelief. _"_ _Wait a moment...you don't know?"_

"I was created and raised by humans, I barely have any knowledge about Mobian culture," Shadow responded, getting irritated by the meaningless of Rouge's question. He needed to know what was wrong with Sonic, not how surprised the bat was about the fact he didn't know what heat was.

_"Oh,"_ Rouge uttered, clearly surprised that Professor Robotnik hadn't encoded this little bit into his DNA. _"Well, you could compare it to a mating season of animals. Though its duration varies from person to person_ _—_ _it can last anywhere from a week to month_ _—_ _and it usually affects every person differently. But almost everybody experiences phases of feeling uncomfortably hot, extreme sensitivity to touch and, of course, increased sexual appetite."_ Shadow could **_feel_** Rouge winking on the other side of the line. _"But why such an interest in this topic so suddenly?"_

Shadow ignored the question, not caring about sating Rouge's curiosity at the moment. "What about a scent of that person?"

Rouge snorted in amusement, obviously not surprised by him ignoring her question at all. But that was surely only thanks to the fact they had known each other for years now. _"Well, the affected person will start to produce a strong scent that is supposed to arouse their partner. Though this can be problem when the partners are absolutely different species as their partner's scent can be repulsive to them_ _—_ _the same happens between two males or two females, regardless of their sexual orientation. I actually heard about lot of gay couples that broke up because of this,"_ Rouge trailed off and then started to tell a story about two acquaintances of her, who had this problem, but to which Shadow wasn't actually listening as his brain was too busy with trying to figure out a certain problem.

Rouge had clearly said that a male would smell repulsive to another male in all cases, but Sonic smelled nothing but _alluring_.

And the last time he had checked both of them were _male_.

Had that been the reason of Sonic's abrupt escape? Had Sonic thought that he smelled repulsive to him? Well, the fact that he had been covering his nose when he had asked Sonic about his scent, had probably convinced him of that...

"Thanks, Rouge," Shadow said, ending the call in the middle of Rouge's speech. He put the cell-phone back on the counter and then headed back upstairs.

It was time to clear out their misunderstanding.

Barely five seconds later Shadow found himself standing before the bathroom door and knocking on the brown wood. "Sonic, can you open the door? I want to talk to you."

"Uh—Can we do it over the door?" Sonic asked, clearly reluctant about facing him in his current condition. Shadow frowned at the thought. "No. I want to talk to you face to face."

"But—"

"Faker, you can either do it willingly or I'm taking the door down, your choice," the dark agent responded, his 'I am not taking a 'no' for an answer' attitude possible to be heard clearly in his tone.

Nothing happened for few seconds, Shadow wondering if he should ask Sonic to open the door again or if he should just force his way in—but then there was the soft 'click' of door getting unlocked, Shadow immediately using the chance to open the door before Sonic could change his mind.

The blue hero was standing in the farthest corner of the room, right next to an open window—probably hoping his scent would be carried away by the soft breeze coming from outside.

Unfortunately for Shadow's self-control that hadn't happened.

The ebony hedgehog made his way over to his blue and peach colored lover, all the while trying very hard to ignore the various images Sonic's scent evoked in his brain—all of them involving his lover moaning and begging under him.

Shadow stopped few feet away from Sonic, knowing that getting any closer would result in him losing even the remains of his self-restraint. Because even from this distance Sonic's scent was making him feel such things that he wondered how it came he hadn't jumped the blue hero's bones yet.

However, the cobalt speedster clearly misinterpreted this as a a sign that he didn't want to come any closer because he just smelled so **_bad_ **. Green eyes immediately moved to stare at the ground, their owner now appearing ashamed and dejected. "I'll take my things and go back—"

"You are not going anywhere," Shadow interrupted the hero before he could even finish his sentence, emerald eyes looking up to stare into his red ones in surprise. "You are staying here."

Sonic let a sad smile crawl its way to his face. "Shadow, there's no need to comfort me. It's normal that I smell repulsive to you—"

"I never said such thing," the ebony agent interrupted once more. Sonic sighed tiredly, clearly still believing he was just trying to soothe his feelings again.

"...But you think that."

Shadow snorted in amusement. "You are as far from the truth as you can be, Sonic."

The cobalt hero furrowed his eye-ridges in confusion. "I don't...smell bad to you?"

The dark agent smirked as he closed the distance between them and then embraced his lover, Sonic's intoxicating scent filling his nostrils fully, the aroma making his body start to heat up to unbearable temperatures and awakening _certain_ part of the dark hedgehog's body.

There was no going back now.

"No, you don't. It's actually the exact opposite—" Green eyes stared at him expectation and then they expanded widely at his next words. "You smell absolutely _irresistible_."

Sonic's cheeks turned the darkest shade of red possible, the cobalt hero pulling back a little. "Y-You're joking, right?"

"Does it seem to you like I am?" Shadow asked with an raised eye-ridge, his usual stern expression on his face.

"Well...no. But you have to be! A guy can't smell nice to another guy! That's not how nature works!" Sonic exclaimed and then tried to wiggle out of his embrace. However, Shadow was holding on tight.

"Faker, I am not natural in any way. I was created—remember? I don't even experience heat. I am different."

The cobalt hero stopped his struggling, biting his lower lip in thought, his gaze locked on the white-haired chest before him as he though over Shadow's words in his head. "...are you saying the truth?"

"Of course," Shadow replied as he put his hand under Sonic's jaw, applying just enough pressure to make the hero raise his head and meet his red gaze. "Let me prove it to you."

O-o-O-o-O

The blue body arched reflexively, grinding against the dark body above it, the sensation drawing a groan from both hedgehogs, peach arms shooting up to bring their owner's lover closer.

Their lips met in a rather sloppy kiss, but neither party minded this—Sonic's brain was too preoccupied with the sensation of Shadow's hands caressing his whole body while Shadow was wrapped in a haze induced by Sonic's scent—not caring about anything beside the fact how _fucking_ good Sonic smelled.

Something resembling a content growl escaped the dark hedgehog right before his hand, which had been resting on Sonic's lower abdomen previously, moved even lower—right between the blue legs, the soft touch itself enough to almost send Sonic over the edge.

_"Shadow_ _—_ _!"_ The blue hero let his head fall back as the name of his lover escaped his lips, the dark agent immediately using the opportunity to attack the blue neck that Sonic had bared unconsciously with this action.

A breath hitched in Sonic's throat at the unexpected sensation - the gentle nipping of sharp teeth and the sensual touch of hot tongue against his neck...

Blue head fell to a side as Sonic tried to give his lover a better access, the cobalt speedster fully enjoying the attention he was receiving from his dark-furred counterpart and not really caring that he was giving his rival more area to mark with love-bites—it wasn't like he needed to worry about anybody seeing them as he never left the house during his heat.

However, Sonic's somehow peaceful state was abruptly interrupted by the hand between his legs that had decided to move again. But this time it was to the sensitive area right under his tail. The unforeseen touch made Sonic call out in surprise, Shadow immediately jerking his hand back as he did not expect the shout, the blue legs immediately pressing together when his hand was removed.

A slightly concerned look appeared on Shadow's face as he looked up from his lover's neck, the possibility of Sonic being hurt enough to draw him out of the scent-induced haze that was enveloping his mind. "What's wrong?"

Sonic instinctively covered his lap with his hands, unconsciously blocking any possible ministrations that could take place if he hadn't done so, his face having the color of ripe tomato. "I...I get really sensitive down _there_ on my heat..."

Shadow's lips made a small 'o' shape. "Sorry, I haven't realized—I mean, if you don't feel like continuing—"

The cobalt hedgehog shook his head. "It's alright." Green eyes turned to the side as peach cheeks got even redder. "...Just no such sudden moves, okay?"

"Of course," the ebony agent answered and then slowly leaned closer to the other hedgehog to connect their lips again. The cobalt hero closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a soft love-filled kiss, which was much different than the one before. Sonic could feel how one of Shadow's hands was on his side, running up and down gently while the other one was placed on Sonic's cheek, Shadow's thumb caressing it lovingly. The tension in Sonic's body was slowly disappearing, blue legs slowly opening to give the dark hedgehog a chance to press his body closer to his lover's as the blue hero's own was aching for physical contact—the slight change in his scent alerting Shadow of this new fact.

The striped hand which had come to rest on Sonic's hip moved to the cobalt hero's back and Shadow slowly pulled the blue speedster back into a sitting position and then closer to his own body. A wave of pleasure and excitement shoot through both of their bodies as they came into contact, the sensation causing them both to moan.

Sonic connected their lips again, but this time in a French kiss, the action pleasantly surprising Shadow. He had thought it would take a little bit more time to get Sonic to get comfortable again with more _intense_ things. Could it be because of the heat...?

The striped hand that wasn't holding the blue hero close moved to caress Sonic's chest and part of his belly, Shadow making sure not to go below the waistline as he didn't want to make Sonic uncomfortable again. However, surprisingly, just then his hand was softly grasped by Sonic's own, the blue hero guiding it _lower_ , Shadow not needing more proof that his lover wanted to go further—which was good as Shadow's mind was slowly getting clouded by Sonic's scent again.

The two pulled away to catch their breath, Shadow using the chance to speak up. "I suggest moving back to bed—but if you want to stay here, I don't mind," the dark agent said in a low voice, enjoying how his lover shuddered at his tone. Sonic loved when he used this tone on him.

"I guess bed would be more comfortable," Sonic agreed, moving his legs so he could stand up, but even before he could attempt that he was already literally being swept off his feet. "Hey! I can walk just fine—!"

"That won't be true once I'm done with you," Shadow remarked with a playful glint in his eyes and smirk on his face, Sonic sensing how another wave of arousal shot straight to his groin at the implication of his lover's words.

The cobalt hero stared at the other for a moment before he chuckled and, with a challenging smirk playing on his lips, he wrapped his arms around the other's dark neck. "You better keep your word."

The determination that flashed through Shadow's eyes confirmed that the ebony hedgehog planned to do only that.

O-o-O-o-O

The way from the bathroom back to their bedroom went by in a flash, Sonic not realizing he actually was there until he felt himself fall into the soft—and somehow still warm—cushions. However, the cobalt hero didn't really have the time to wonder how on Mobius was their bed still warm as Shadow was onto him in a blink of an eye, those strong hands once again exploring his body, kneading his aching muscles and drawing cries and moans out of him.

However, Sonic didn't let the care to go un-reciprocated, using his own hands to touch the other's body anywhere he could reach, locking their lips in passionate kiss anytime he could and grinding their hips together at every opportunity he got.

He needed this so much.

He needed _Shadow_ so much.

Said hedgehog was currently working on his chest, licking and biting the small nubs that protruded from there in such a wonderful way that made him want to tell the ebony agent to never stop—But also to command him to finally stop stretching things out and finally take him.

Though that apparently wouldn't be the only stretching that he was going to have to bear with today...

Sonic judges so because of the striped hand that was moving suspiciously lower and lower. It slid down his stomach, then over his groin, this particular action drawing a moan from him, before it settled under his tail, confirming the hero's suspicion of what is about to come. Sonic inhaled sharply as one lone finger started to push its way into him past the strong ring of muscles that he just couldn't seem to make relax no matter how much he tried.

Sonic wanted to squirm away at the uncomfortable sensation—which felt so much _more_ intense now with the heat controlling his body. But he forced himself to resist the urge, knowing that Shadow would refuse to get to the main part until he deemed him prepared enough—Sonic's heart would usually flutter at the thought, but now...

The feeling of burning desire inside him was getting physically painful, his body temperature was also rising at an alarming speed—his body was drenched in sweat and he was fully unsheathed already. And when he let his eyes wander a little lower he could see that the ebony agent was experiencing a similar state—which was good because he needed Shadow.

_Right._ **_Now_** **.**

The cobalt speedster raised his hips up, grinding against the striped body above him. Shadow let out a guttural groan and then bit into his shoulder rather forcefully, the agent's unusually large canines breaking his skin. Sonic could feel a slight twinge of pain, but the sensation was forgotten just a moment later when the ebony agent ran his tongue over the wound, silently apologizing for the harsh treatment. However, Sonic would let a thousand more to be given to him if it meant that things would finally get _moving_.

"Shadow, _please_ , I need you."

The dark agent raised his head to look down at him, those lust-filled crimson eyes making his temperature rise even more. "You're still not ready, hedgehog."

"But it hurts," Sonic complained, not realizing how much Shadow's self-control was already challenged thanks to his scent and that his pleads weren't exactly helping the dark hedgehog to hold onto it.

"And it will hurt more if we do it now," Shadow responded with finality in his voice, trying to keep onto the thought to prevent himself from taking things way too fast. Just because Sonic's smelled as the most _fuckable_ person in the world at the moment didn't mean they could skip this part without painful consequences. "So, lay back and let me work."

"You bastard, letting me suffer like this..." the cobalt hero muttered half-heartedly right before his lips were captured in another passionate but rather rough kiss, drawing his attention away from the uncomfortable prodding that he felt in his nether regions.

Luckily, his body seemed to be on his side today and so it took only short time for him to get stretched to whatever Shadow's standards were—Sonic couldn't really remember at the moment, not that he really cared either. But as the ebony agent withdrew his fingers from within him, the cobalt hero couldn't resist but whine at the loss of warmth and the strange pressure that he grew to enjoy.

But just a second later, without any previous warning, the hero was rolled onto his stomach, strong hands forcing him up onto all four just a moment later. The cobalt hero gasped as he felt something much _hotter_ than fingers pushing at his entrance and just a moment later it was forced in, stretching his inner walls to their limits.

And since that moment Sonic did nothing but scream.

O-o-O-o-O

_"_ _Ahhh_ _!"_

That was literally the only vocabulary that the hero had used in the last ten minutes as at the current moment his mind simply refused to work for long enough to even form a coherent sentence - too swallowed in the immense pleasure that he was experiencing.

Surprisingly, he didn't even mind they were doing doggy-style—which in any other situation he would have definitely minded as he liked to see his lover's face when they were lovemaking—but with the effects of the heat the fact that they were doing this in the first place was enough to make him happy—and, Chaos, it felt better than ever before.

Sonic let out another strand of moans and groans as Shadow continued to hit the sweet spot inside him over and over and _over_ again, the intensity of the waves of pleasure that it send through his system effectively destroying any sense of shame he might had about being this loud and vocal.

But how could he resist? With all those touches of Shadow's striped hands all over his body, that pulsating heat moving into and out of him, all these kisses and bites that his shoulders and neck were currently showered with, how Shadow incoherently kept mumbling about how great he smelled - how incredibly proud that one made him feel for a reason he couldn't explain...

He never wanted it to end.

But he was nearing his climax, the gradually growing pressure in his abdomen alerting him of this fact.

And then with no warning—more like a rather forceful thrust—he was pushed over the edge. He screamed his lover's name at the top of his lungs as he stained the previously clean sheets with pure whiteness, all the muscles in his body spasming wildly just as the incredible bliss of release overcame him.

His heart was pounding in his ears, but he still could faintly make out Shadow screaming his own name just a moment later and then there was _warmth_ filling his insides, Sonic's face turning dark shade of red at the acknowledgement of what this warmth exactly was.

The cobalt hero let himself collapse, not really caring that it meant he was staining himself with his own release.

After all, he could always get a shower later.

Shadow collapsed onto him, making the cobalt hero grunt in discomfort under the extra weight. The ebony agent sighed exhaustedly but he still lifted himself despite his own tiredness, withdrawing himself from the blue and peach body, before letting himself collapse again—this time right next to his lover.

And then the two just lay there in companionable silence for some time, both catching their breath and waiting for their heart rate to return to acceptable levels.

And to Sonic's great surprise, Shadow was the first one to break the silence. "...I apologize for being so rough—I didn't mean to," the ebony agent started, the cobalt hero already having an idea where this is was going base on how tense Shadow looked just few minutes after their coupling. "But your scent is just so—"

Finding his guess was correct, the blue hero chuckled as he placed one of his fingers on Shadow's lips to silence the rambling hedgehog. "No worries, Shads, I had an _amazing_ time," he said, giving a big emphasis on the 'amazing' part to ease Shadow's worries. And it brought the desired effect as the tension disappeared from Shadow's shoulder, the ebony agent uttering only a quiet relieved 'Good.'

The cobalt hero smiled, happy that Shadow felt at ease again. "I hope that you realize that you are mandatorily spending all my following heats with me."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Shadow replied before connecting their lips in a soft kiss, a kiss so much different than any they had shared in last half an hour. Sonic quite liked the change of pace, but he knew that soon he would be craving different kind of kisses entirely - his body was slowly heating up again...

"Good," the cobalt hero replied once they separated, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "...Though I must say that I am slightly disappointed in you not keeping your promises. Haven't you said something about making me unable to walk?"

"I said 'That won't be true once I am done with you' and we are still far from that, faker," Shadow replied and just a moment later he was hovering over the blue and peach body, the hand which wasn't supporting him now rubbing Sonic's side, the blue hero grinning at the turn of events.

"Then you better get back to working at that, Shads, don't ya think?"


End file.
